


Yes, my love.

by Lapseintime



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapseintime/pseuds/Lapseintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining again. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>The sun always shine after the storm.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, my love.

 

Riza watched silently Mustang leaving the office. As she sat back on her desk, she cast a look at the paper in front of her: the request of the demise of the Fullmetal Alchemist. She sneered at the offending paper and put it aside. She particularly doesn’t believe that Edward is dead, but she was worried with Roy. Her commanding officer need to do let go. Since Ed left, Mustang looked like a shadow of his own self, going through the motions, existing , but not _living_. And she couldn't understand why until the day that he showed up on her house with a bottle of Whisky and spilling his guts out and drinking himself to sleep on her couch. She doesn't knows exactly when they started but  they were together for at least six months - since the last mission they went together - and this was exactly the same time that she started to notice the subtle changes of his friend.

He was coming to the office humming some song, he was smiling more and more often – she heard Kain asking him why he was all smiles, and she remember it clearly. 

' _Someone told that I have a lovely smile'_

She was stunned for the declaration –the shout and the fights with Ed were getting scarce although that the usual “shrimp” and the traditional “Fuck you” were always there she could see the improvement on their relationship. Hell, he was even doing his paperwork without a gun aimed at his head. She sighed. It must be what love can do when it gets you, for what Roy have told her, they did share more than a bed.

A ring inside Mustang office cut her thoughts and she waited until it stops. Mustang wasn't here anyway so no reason for answering his phone...If it was important then whoever is calling will call the main office, right? But the telephone becomes to ring again, and again, she ignored.

She was just getting to work, when the cursed thing rang _again_ and she lost her patience. Havoc gave her a funny look when she stood and marched to the inner office.

‘I guess I have to answer it,’ She muttered to herself. She let out a sigh of exasperation before picking it up.

‘Riza Hawkeye’

The line was silent for a while and when she was just going to hang, when came the reply.

 _‘Um...Hi Riza’_ And she froze.

* * *

 

Every muscle of his body hurt like a bitch. Every fiber of his skin prickled at every move he made but he pushed it aside. He did it. He fucking did it! He was so happy he made it back to his world again that nothing. He need to find his little brother, and made him know he was back and well...and then...the second person that he missed the most in this two fucking years. He wanted to run after him right now. He wanted to see him and hold him and _love_ him. . . but he can't go like this - he was drained to the bone, and it was sheer stubbornness that was keeping him upright.

Crossing a gate with no alchemy  took almost the best of him. _If I show up like this, he'll probably have a heart attack._  


He was just walking the way for his house when his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. The man himself was walking across the street probably making his way to headquarters with his damn blue uniform, with all the grace he always have, his pale skin was almost glowing on the sunlight and his black hair was dancing with the wind- he was just as beautiful like the last time Ed had seen him; just when he was beginning to smile, he saw the look on that midnight-blue eyes and he felt his heart drops. Despite his impecable appearance, his eyes were tired, haunted and sad.

Thats it. Ed couldn't stand to see that look on Roy's face. Fuck it all , he needed to  cross the street and get to Roy. But then, he saw Havoc approaching him from behind so although that his heart was screaming at him to reach out and take the man in his arms he draw in a long breath and turn around to leave.

_Calm down Ed. You're back now -- there will be time._

He never was a very patient person.

Chest heaving, he made his way to the house he used to share with Al hoping that he didn’t have moved; and that he didn’t pass out when he see’s Ed – he didn’t make all this way from another world only to be killed by a wrench of his brother girlfriend. A tired smile formed through his lips with the thought...he could bet this way back to Germany that Al and Winry were together by now, he was sure.

When he reached the door a new bolt of adrenaline surge through him. He pressed the bell and shove his hand in his pockets to keep from fidgeting. The smile broke free when he heard the footsteps coming towards the door - not the noise of the suit of armor that he remembered. When Al opened the door he first  froze. Then he blinked and _crumbled_.  All Ed could do was embrace his little brother - breathing, warm - because Al didn’t stop  crying and sobbing for the first three hours straight.

Barely asking him where he had been all this time, and repeating endless that he knew that Ed was alive and he will come back and how Al have missed him so much, everyone have missed him so much until the tears subsided, leaving the second most beautiful smile Ed had ever seen. Ed looked at Al with his eyes full of tears seeing how his brother had changed so much in two years- he was the same Al but yet he was taller, his sand-like hair was a little longer and mussed and his grey eyes were red and tired for the tears he shed. he was _beautiful._

‘So Al, where’s Winry?’ And Al’s smile reached his eyes. He begun to talk about the way that she stand by his side for almost six months when Ed disappeared, how was the first kiss and when they start to date almost a year ago, and lucky him, now she was visiting aunt Pinako.

‘Oh my god, she’s gonna rip you apart with her wrenches when she see’s you.’ Al said laughing and Ed froze knowing that was exactly what its going to happen when she finds out he was back.

‘So tell me brother, what it is this world that you have been stuck in?’

‘I ended up in a place named Germany...It’s a fucking shit Al you don’t believe - they don’t have the first clue 'bout alchemy and-’

Ed begun to tell the entire story for Al while he made food for the two of them, and just like that they went till two in the morning, when both of them fell asleep in Al’s bed. A day and a half after this Ed woke up in his own room with the smell of eggs and bacon and hot coffee filling the apartment. He walked to the kitchen and they ate together for the first time in what felt like ages...oh how Ed had missed this, his little brother, his food and his cheerful laughter.

‘So, you said in this world...There’s a clone of everyone, including me?’

‘Not a clone Al, but close enough...The one who helped me - was a fucking rocket scientist named Alfons, can you believe it? He was quite like you, but with blue eyes.’

‘And there’s another Maes and Gracia too?’ Ed gave him a sad smile and nodded.

‘It was sad when I saw him for the first time...But when I got to know him, seems like no matter in what world he’s been at, Maes Hudges will _always_ be a Maes Hudges.’ Ed laughed fondly, the few good memories of that place resurfacing in his mind. When he looked up Al was staring at him.

‘What?!’

‘Um...I’m just wondering...Did you met another Roy too?!’

Ed froze with the fork halfway to his mouth and looked down to his plate. The mention of Roy's name brought a sudden pain in his heart. He could _feel_ Al frowning at him.

‘I saw him once- but I...I never met him; he was Maes friend there as well. But I never got close enough for him to see me..’

‘Hmm...’ Al shook his head for his brother before adding gently, ‘He misses you, you know?!’

Ed looked at Al again, wondering if Al was just fishing or if he knew for sure that he and Roy were lovers - at least they were before Ed. . He frowned at himself.  He never told Al anything back in that time, because he wasn’t sure how to put to his little brother that:

one. he was involved with a man.

two. said man was twice his age and

three. above it all, this man was his superior officer.

 

‘I saw him a few days ago...We met for lunch,’

‘Lunch?!’ Ed gave his little brother a quizzical look and Al chuckled.

‘You know brother, I don’t know exactly what happened between you two; but I know something _definitely_ happened.’

Ed rolled his eyes for Al and snorted a laugh... _Of course_ his little brother knew something; how he was a fool to think otherwise.

‘When you left, he went pretty. . .bad - I could see it in his eyes y'know?  Once called him to lunch, and we started to talk about you...I told him stories about us when we were kids, but mostly I told him stories about our travels and how you'll go spend the entire trip complaining about him -he _always_ smiled. Once, I told him the same history twice and he just heard everything again like it was the first time he was hearing it,’

Ed was staring blankly at his little brother, and listening everything he was telling him...So Roy was missing him too? He always felt a little bit shaken by the thought that when he came back here, Roy would had moved on and forgotten all about Ed. But apparently, that was not the case... His brother continued to talk and he could feel that the more he listened, more he shook in the chair.

‘The first year, exactly the day that you vanish Havoc told me, the General left the office for a walk and an hour passed - Jean found him standing in the middle of the Central Park in the rain; all drenched. He even offered him an umbrella but Roy wouldn't take it-'

_Fuck..._

‘-when Havoc said that they should get back to the office, the general said he wasn’t feeling well he'd be going home an-’

_Fuck Roy...I’m sorry..._

‘...he declined the car offered by Havoc and walked home in the downpour...I always thought that he hated the rain. ’

_I’m so sorry...I’ve miss you so much Roy..._

He didn't even noticed when his brother started to get blurred in his vision...He was so out of it, that he didn't even moved his arms to wipe the tears from his face. He only got back to reality when his brother put a hand on his shoulder;

God, he didnt even noticed Al getting up and walking beside him.

‘I think you should go see him brother.’

The look Ed was giving him made Al’s heart squeeze in his chest...So he was right. The two of them were something more than commanding officer and subordinate. Maybe if Ed had told him this before, Al’s first reaction would be rip that old man head out of his body; but after Ed's disappearance he’d saw the sadness hiding in Roy's eyes. The way he was suffering were proof to Al that he was not playing around with his brother...he missed him just as much as Al did. Or maybe even more, after all, there was a whole different kind of feeling involved on this.

‘I love him Al...’ Ed’s voice was so small and full of sadness in a way Al never had heard before. He was wiping the tears of his face when he continued... ‘I love him _so_ much that when I saw him in that fucking place I wanted to kill myself- thought I’d never see him again,’

‘So what are you waiting for Ed?!’ Al said softly kneeling in front of him with his hand on Ed’s knees. Ed looked down to his brother and the fear must be stamped all over his face because Al gave him a skeptical look before saying:

‘Go tell him all this you just tell me! He’s been waiting for you for two fucking _years_ brother. What the hell are you afraid of?!’

Ed widened his eyes for his brothers words- Al only talk like this when he is dead serious. And hell he’s right! The reason he never gave up on finding his way back to his world was Al and Roy, and his brother was here practically shoving him on Mustang. So he smiled and hugged his brother saying thanks for him after getting to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

He stop in his tracks and turned back to face Al and with a ear-to-ear smile he said

‘Our first kiss.’

‘Huh?!’ Al gave him a puzzled look and Ed laughed. ‘Our first kiss was in the rain, that’s why he likes it.’

‘Ooh!’ His little brother said chuckling and shook his head in amusement.

Ed went to the bathroom and took a long hot bath thinking in what he was going to say once he were face to face with Roy. He might never say anything because only the thought of seeing him again made his stomach turn into knots, and seriously he need to do something about the trembling because he was trembling now. He went to his room and got dressed, and put his hair in a neat ponytail before Al came into his bedroom.

‘I think you had to call the office to know if he was there first.’

‘Where the hell else he would be?!’

‘Maybe home...you know...today-’

‘The day I’ve...’ And that stab of pain was again in his heart but he pushed the feeling aside determined to face the man and tell him what he’d never tell before.

'Oh...'

He went to the living room and grabbed the phone, but Al put a hand and took the phone from him. Edward made a face but he soon explained:

‘I think it’s better If I call you know? Let’s try not give him a heart attack since you will have plenty of time to do this,’ _Evil._  

Snickering a little, Al dialed the number he knew by heart and waited. The phone rang endlessly and nobody answered. The second time it happens Ed was already impatient and walking about; and in the third time he snatched the phone from Al’s hand just when a female voice answered the call. He knew who it was...but the question is, where was the bastard?

‘Hi Riza’ He said and he swore he could hear the woman breath increase.

_‘...’_

 

* * *

 

_‘Riza?...Hawkeye??’_

‘Oh my God-’ She couldn't believe her ears. The moment that he heard that voice her brain decided to took off and leave her to fend for herself. ‘Oh my God, is...is...’

_‘Yes Riza, it’s me Edward!’_

He heard a familiar voice mumbling something at Edward in the background and she knew it was Al and so, he was here. He had come back! Is really him.

He had made it. Once she managed to get her jaw off the floor, she put a hand over it to hide the smile forming in her lips. And silently willed his runaway brain to come back...but it wasn’t working, yet.

_‘Where's him?'_

‘God! Its...its...really you Ed...Oh my...’

_‘Riza! Focus!’_

‘Um...he’s...’ She was so nervous that she couldn't even remember where Roy said he was going. ‘HAVOC!!’ She barked and in a blink of an eye, not only Havoc but all the crew was there. ‘ Just one moment.’ She said to Ed.

‘Where's the General?’

Jean shot her a _look_ as if asking how-you-don't-know-this but one move of her hand to his gun made him talk as fast as he could.

‘I think he’s gone to the park- you told him to get back before the rain, remember?!’

‘He’s in the Central Park! Are you going to...?’She asked Ed, already knowing the answer.

_‘Yes I will. He's not coming back today!’_

‘I see...’ A smile slowly split around her face just when Havoc asked ‘You need me to go after him?’

‘NO!’ She snapped suddenly and she could hear that Ed yelled on the other side of the line as well; and everyone was looking at her like she was totally crazy before she sent everyone back to work. Fortunately – for her – her brain was back on her skull so she could talk properly now.

_‘Thank you Riza, I owe one!’_

‘You’re welcome Edward, oh and you owe me two... After all with this weather, maybe he'll catch a cold?!’

_‘Ohh, right! Thanks for remember this. And one more thing, could you not tell everyone yet? I don’t want any fuss about it- not now.’_

‘Sure thing. And Ed, thank you!’

_‘Huh?’_

‘For coming back,’ _to Roy_ , she didn't need to say. She may not be seeing Ed, but she bet her gun that he was blushing like hell right now.

_‘Al! Go get my coat, the idiot is in the rain again! – Thank you Lt. I’m going now. See ya soon!’_

‘And you Edward. Send my regards to the General.’

_‘I will. Thank you again. Bye.’_

The line went dead and she was still holding the receiver and smiling. When she walked back to her desk, everyone was staring at her but she didn’t spare them a second glance before come back to work. She wasn’t crazy yet, but she decided a long time ago that if Ed comes back one day; she will give them a present, and what better present that cut them a break?

After all they had two years of things to catch-up.

* * *

By the time he got in the park gate, Edward was practically a walking pool, but he couldn't bring himself to get pissed right now. He was too nervous about what he was going to say when he see's Roy...His stomach was flipping over and over again and he even had to stop one time feeling he was actually going to throw up. The rain was blurring his vision a little, but he will never mistake the gray-ish silhouette he was seeing sitting alone in the rain - head throw backwards, eyes closed and a sad smile on his lips...not _at all_ the smile Ed loves the most - missed the most. He walked a little closer to him and said the first thing that popped in to his messy mind-

‘You’re going to catch a cold, you idiot!’

Roy's sad smile never left his face, and that’s when Ed realizes he may have thinking he was hearing voices and this make Ed’s breath hitch in his chest.

‘And you are going to be useless!’

Roy’s eyes snap open wide. He was so afraid to turn his head and see no one standing there that took him almost a full minute to fully set his gaze on the person a few feets away from him.

‘Edward... _Ed-_ ’ He’d tried to speak but the words got lost in his throat, his tongue felt clumsy and alien on his mouth- he trembled. Chest heaving, _shaking_ , shaking so hard that even the hand he tried to reach out at Ed was feeling so heavy that Roy was not sure if he will manage to touch him before his arm went limp. But he didn’t needed to.

‘Roy!’

Ed took Roy’s hand into his, interlocking their fingers together tightly. The sting in his eyes got worse at every second and the tears he was trying so hard to contain felt hot against the cold raindrops in his face. A sob wrenched from deep within him him and he gave up. He drop forward on Roy’s chest and grabbed on to his collarbone with his automail hand, burying his face on his chest.

‘You’re...back...Ed...it’s really...’ Roy whispered and he could feel Ed shaking his head yes frantically - he was saying something that Roy couldn't understand because the sound of his voice was muffled against his chest...but he _didn’t care_. Ed was here, on his arms again...that’s all he could think about right now.

‘Roy...I’m sorry, I’m so sorry -I’ve missed you so so _much_ ’

‘Ed! Please look at me!’

It was useless, Ed decided, trying to control his tears because he was failing miserably. But when Roy freed his hand from his grasp his heart clenched in fear under his chest - then he felt two hands cupping his jaw and he looked up to see Roy’s pale face dripping water, midnight-blue eyes looking at him in a mix of hurt, love and happiness he'd never seen before and _sheer relief_   in them was enough to made Ed's knees wobble.

‘You came back home!’

Roy swallowed hard he was staring at those golden eyes that he missed so much, he could feel the heat of Ed’s body pressed against his again and he _could touch it_ , and so touch he did. He ran his fingers in Ed’s cheeks caressing every inch his fingers could reach. He traced the contour of Ed’s lips and Ed shivered. _His_ Edward; in reach again... and he was crying...he leaned until his forehead touched Ed’s and he let the tears stream down his face just like the raindrops.

But for the first time in two years; those tears were not from sadness...It was pure, and simple uncontrollable happiness.

‘I love you Roy!' Ed sobbed, 'I’ve loved you _all along_ -’

Ed was wrapping his hands in Roy’s neck and Roy just now realised that the trembling was Ed's.

‘I love you!'  

 

Nothing could feel more right in the word than this. He and Roy together again, with they body’s glued together, complete, whole, fitting  together - _touching_ each other again and feeling the same feeling for each other. Roy’s lips found Ed’s and they were kissing like it was the first time. Arms around Ed’s hips pulling him closer and one hand sliding across his back up to his neck gently pulling at it and this was everything Ed’s been seeking for two years.

‘Roy-’ Ed breathed when they parted lips. ‘-Please take me home!’

'Yes love,’ Roy tightened his hold on Ed, the smile tugging at the corner of his lips, holding - _clinging_ and whispering again and again and again: 

'Yes my love.'

 

*

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Sequel to 'Come Home', because I couldnt let poor Roy suffering alone the rest of his life now, could I? Haha.
> 
>  
> 
> -Lit.


End file.
